


Seven Sins Incarnate

by ByzanTeen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cum Fetish, Cunnilingus, Demons, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Futanari, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Instant Loss, Large Breasts, Mind Control, Multi, Public Sex, Seven Deadly Sins, Trans Male Character, Transformation, bimbofication, catcalling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanTeen/pseuds/ByzanTeen
Summary: From a realm outside humanity, the Seven Deadly Sins watch over humanity, guiding their vices. Luxuria, Lust Incarnate, makes moves to grow her own power by having fun with her fellow Sins.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. Luxuria

Gazing through the veil, Luxuria: the first of the Deadly Sins, watched the mortals go about their daily lives. Oh how boring this new century was, compared to the days of old when she could show up unannounced in some human's bed and take them without issue. Humans no longer believed in sex demons, and appearances like that were more often met with anger than lust. Today however, she had a new plan for fun and sin. She had been watching the daily routines of a particular neighborhood for some time, and knew exactly which people to push over the edge.

-

Amanda Owens started her walk home that day as normal, with the same routine and route that she had taken for the past month after taking this new job. Walking briskly out of the office, she took the pedestrian bridge across the intersection to the coffee shop, then turned onto a sidewalk that provided a straight line directly to her apartment building. Quick, efficient, and unfortunately going directly past a nearby construction site. The workers there always seemed to have something to say to Amanda, or shout more accurately. Thinking of all the horrid things the construction workers yelled across to her made Amanda dread the coming harassment as she approached the site. She knew she'd get comments about her flat breasts, or her invisible ass, or her dripping desperate cunt that she had to fight not to fill with her fingers then and there for them all to- woah where the hell had that come from? Amanda wasn't usually one to go on erotic daydreams, especially about these kinds of men, but her suddenly-pink tinged eyes began to glaze over as she thought more about shutting up the construction workers by giving them a taste of the slutty, needy body they've been calling for all this time. Amanda took a deep breath and tried to fight off the thoughts, whatever sexual tension she had could be solved at home with a good vibrator session. Or three. Or calling every man in her contacts list and begging for them to come over and fill her aching holes with cum until she can't stand back up. Or tea and a bath. Amanda was so lost in thought she didn't even notice that she was now directly in front of the site until she heard the yelling.

"Nice tits! You just buy those or what?" The nerve of some people, Amanda thought. Obviously her massive, pillowy breasts were natural (even if she couldn't remember when or why she started developing breasts after puberty ended 15 years ago). To prove the naysayer wrong, she pulled up her top and flashed the worker her giant tits, nipples already stiff with arousal. The builder's face was filled more with confusion than arousal, but a quick pink flash across his eyes got him ready and willing soon enough. By this time the commotion had caused a number of other workers to arrive. When they heard the catcalling and came to join in, they had expected to see the flat businesswoman they all picked on shuffling past, they were not prepared for the sight of that same woman giving their coworker a tit job and relishing every opportunity to lick the massive cock pumping between her breasts. They started to murmur among themselves, had she always been so well developed? The hell was that pantsuit made of to hide all that? It was all on the ground now, in any case. Before they could get too inquisitive, another wave of pure, pink sin focused their minds on one thing: cumming as much as possible in the eager whore in front of them.

Mandy couldn't believe how lucky she was, first she gets the upper hand on that mean construction worker by proving her titties aren't fake (she had even been clever enough to give the man a titjob so he''d be able to feel how real they are), but now all his coworkers were coming to apologize for their rudeness by stuffing her insatiable bimbo body with more hard cocks! Mandy was finishing up her titjob, letting the man blast his cum all over her pretty face, so she soon relented to the lustful mob and let them use her body for their intense apology fuck as they wished. She was constantly sandwiched between cocks, thick pillars slamming into her cunt, ass, and mouth without rest. With every burst of cum inside her hot pussy she moaned and came again, squeezing down on the man inside her and ensuring she milked out every last drop of hot cum. Eventually the men began to tire, and Mandy had to do the work herself again. She'd climb on top of the exhausted construction workers, slamming her thick, perfect ass down on their cocks over and over until they had no cum left to give. Eventually, long after sundown, Mandy was satisfied. Her stomach filled with cum, and more of the stuff dripping from both of her holes and covering her face and tits, she finished her walk home. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought about how she'd have to get up early if she wanted to get in another gangbang with the construction crew and still make it on time to her job as the office fuckslut.

-

Luxuria sighed with relief, it took a lot of work to influence the prudish girl, the construction crew, and her entire office building, but it was worth it. The world was certainly a more lustful place now, and with some relatively simple measures for their impact. She would need to talk to her fellow Sins about allowing her to help them spread their own goals, so much manipulation of humans was made easier by simply cranking their arousal to the max so you bypassed all their troublesome logic. And if she took the opportunity to... enhance some of her playthings, what of it? Not like the others would care, nor would They Above. With one hand stroking her gleaming cock and another working a dildo into her dooling cunt, Luxuria relaxed with dreams of the future.


	2. Gula

Gula observed the bustling crowds rushing through the large building. While it was uninterested in the actual purpose of this "mall", it was pleased by the existence of an entire floor filled with nothing but food and mortals consuming. The food court was always an energizing place for Gula to draw from, although today it was not seeking its usual feast of feasting. Its fellow vice Luxuria had informed it of a new way to get humans to indulge in their appetites... a way more reliable, an indulgence more excessive, and a sin all the stronger. Today it would test this plan, with some manipulation of a few key parties.

-

Elsewhere, on Earth, Alik was... mostly enjoying his lunch at the mall food court. He would often come down here on days when he had nothing else to do, sampling the dozens of different tastes. However for some reason, today there just wasn't any excitement to wandering the stores, kiosks, and sample offers. His meal still tasted fine, but it just wasn't satisfying him like usual. As Alik sat there, slowly losing more and more interest in his oversalted cheeseteak sandwich, he felt a strange tension within him. His vision flashed purple as he felt this strong force tugging at him, guiding him away from the food court. Alik followed this strange sensation, some deep and primal hunger within him driving him towards the vague promise of satisfaction. He wandered the labyrinth of stores, indoor playgrounds, and increasingly niche vending machines until he finally found the destination he'd been driven towards. 

Alik blinked. He was... in a restroom's corner stall? He was pretty sure he didn't have to go, and being honest he hadn't been paying enough attention during the bizarre adventure over here to know which restroom he was even in. Not wanting to dwell on matters, he turned to leave. Distressingly, no matter how much he fiddled with the sliding latch, the interior lock refused to move. The lock had somehow jammed with him inside, some strange purple rust preventing the bar from releasing its position. The increasingly confused young man sat down on the only available seat and took a breath to calm down. He was still a fairly limber, fairly small young man. He could crawl underneath the door without issue, these public stalls always had little escapes like that. Preparing his departure, Alik got down on his knees, but before he could lean down to crawl he was startled by a sharp knocking in the wall beside him. He turned in that direction and gasped.

On that wall, there was a series of vulgar drawings and arrows guiding his vision towards a smoothly carved hole. Sticking out of that hole, now mere inches away from Alik's face in this new position, was a rather large cock. Alik wasn't sure how long it had been there but now that he saw it, he couldn't take his eyes off of it. It was... irresistable. Every inch of it seemed to cry out for Alik's touch, so he gave it. Wrapping one hand around the sudden, sublime shaft he leaned closer in reverent awe. Slowly, he tilted his head closer to the cock and ran his tongue up the length of it. When that taste hit his tongue and was fully processed by his foggy mind, he cleared out any and all other thoughts aside from wrapping his lips around this beautiful dick and facefucking himself with it. Whether through Alik's enthusiasm or the mystery figure's poor stamina, it wasn't long before a rush of hot cum shot out into Alik's mouth, coating his throat and tongue. When that first jet hit Alik's throat, he almost collapsed from the insane pleasure spike that shot through his body. Staying upright to suck every last drop of that liquid ambrosia was difficult, but Alik was rewarded with the hardest, most intense full body orgasm he'd ever felt in his life. This was what he'd been craving, this was what his life had been missing up to this point. Alik gleefully swallowed down all the cum still coating his inner cheeks.

Far from being satisfied however, this ignited that deep, primal hunger in Alik like never before. He whined out with despairing need until a new cock poked through the hole, just as beautiful and delicious as the last. This one was even more pleasant to suck, Alik's lips had grown thicker, softer, and more sensitive. Each time he bounced his needy mouth up and down a cock the sensation was more intense than the last time, flooding his unprepared mortal mind with pleasures beyond imagining. Soon he was swallowing another load of hot, thick cum and not wasting a drop. Thankfully there was a much shorter gap this time before Alik was able to feast again, and feast he did on that cock and many more, each time swallowing as much delicious cum as they could pump down his desperate throat. The only spilled cum found in the stall was Alik's own, his cock having been freed from his pants due to the ungodly pressure and now freely shooting cum all over the floor, wall, and even Alik himself when he was leaning back between cocks. 

After several hours of messy, unhinged facefucking the cock supply ran out. Alik sat there, all alone and covered in cum, almost on the brink of tears. It wasn't fair! He had come so close to fulfilling this intense hunger within him and yet now his opportunity had gone. In a fit of anguish, Alik punched the stall door with the side of his fist, rattling the smooth locking mechanism enough for the door to simply swing open. When the despondent young man turned to the now-open stall doorway, he saw the formerly empty restroom now host to a single, very displeased security guard. As she scowled at Alik, he saw her eyes give off a slight pink flash before she walked over to him, removed her uniform pants as well as her panties, and grabbed Alik by the hair. As he was pulled smiling into the dripping cunt of the security guard, Alik's only thought was that he might not starve after all.

-

Gula reveled in the sights of its influence on Earth, when it could see them past Luxuria's massive bosom. It had been watching the events unfold while suckling Luxuria's oversized tits, an act which was part of the deal for obtaining Luxuria's help in sexually supercharging its sin. As its newfound partner climaxed for the dozenth time from the oral assault on her chest, Gula thought about all the new gluttonous avenues this strategy unlocked, and wondered if Luxuria's methodology would find similar success among the Others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Added 2/10) Hey y'all! Sorry but chapter 3 is gonna be delayed a bit due to some difficulties working with the required next sin. I'm gonna try and get some other writing done to maybe clear my mind a little in the meantime!


	3. Avaritia

Avaritia was just getting off a phone call when Luxuria entered his office. Being the second-most successful of the Sins, it was common for the others to go to him for advice or help, since the eldest and best of them could be a bit of a prick. It was fairly uncommon, however, for one to walk in claiming _they_ could help _him_. Luxuria's offer intrigued him. To pervert his own sphere, tainting greed with lust, and ensuring more power for both his compatriot and himself. He knew Luxuria must have ulterior motives for this partnership, but Avaritia lept at the chance to do something new and powerful. Being one of the few beings capable of keeping eye contact with Luxuria, he offered her a firm handshake and got to work testing their new scheme.

* * *

Madeleine Beckinson was a woman who was used to getting what she wanted. The best schools, the best associates, the best companies, if she set her sights on something then it was as good as hers. That was how she had clawed her way up to being the CEO of a massive tech conglomerate, a ruthless attitude towards expansion and numerous predatory mergers with smaller but profitable would-be rivals. 

Today was to be another such merger, she'd spent hours on the phone and in video meetings planning this. Her patience was wearing thin, however, as the owner had delayed the official paperwork by weeks already. She had finally convinced him into giving in and coming to her office - with lawyers present, of course, to join her growing corporate empire. Madeleine sat content in her chair, until an all too familiar phone ringing drew her attention.

"Mr. Jacobs, _what_ was so important that it couldn't wait until our meeting?" Madeleine snapped at the flaky man on the phone, only growing more irritated as she heard his answer - something about "a death in the family" and "pulling out of the merger". Madeleine couldn't see the flash of emerald green flicker across her vision, but she did feel the heat of her frustration at being denied what she was owed.

"Do NOT fucking pull out of this now Mr. Jacobs. I don't care who the FUCK died, but I bet they'll still be dead tomorrow! You are going to come in tonight and give me EVERYTHING you have!" Madeleine slammed down the phone, a pink flush filling her body as she shook from the intense call.  
...  
"Don't fucking pull out! Cum inside, please, give me everything you have!!!" Madeleine squealed in glee as she was gangbanged on the conference table by Mr. Jacobs and an assortment of attorneys. Her lust for money and status had been matched, if not exceeded, by a much more traditional lust, and it hadn't taken long for the forced meeting to devolve into this primal orgy. Jacobs himself was thrusting into Madeleine's pussy, while her mouth and hands attended to the surrounding legal team both of them had assembled. Her only responses were desperate, frenzied pleas for more when she wasn't sloppily fucking her own mouth on nearby cocks.

The ruthless Madeleine Beckinson wasn't looking so intimidating right now. Her torn open suit jacket was all that remained of her usual high class attire, her suit pants and all underclothes torn and discarded across the room. The remains of her jacket did nothing to cover her massive breasts, whose tempting shape was normally a death sentence for any new employee to sneak a look at even when fully clothed. Right now they, like most of Ms. Beckinson, were slick with sweat and dripping cum from the various nameless men who were using her. Well, nameless to _her_ \- besides the one she despised the most, Mr. Jacobs himself. She otherwise didn't keep track of the circle of men using her body - of their grasping hands digging into her soft flesh, of their hard and slick cocks grinding against her body, of the hot jets of cum landing on every inch of exposed skin- well, no, she kept track of _that_ very closely. And just as the Sins' dual charm made her crave it, so too were all nearby eager to provide. This included the man who was very nearly forced into giving her something much more serious. 

In fact, the younger businessman - who just hours before had been threatened with financial ruin - was pouring his all into fucking the uptight CEO, and had already filled her once, by her own request. He was not the only person to release themself in her welcoming cunt that night, while he recovered from the first time multiple lawyers had filled his position and Madeleine's holes. This was his next round, and yet even despite this, it still wasn't long before he felt the telltale tightness and twitching signalling his second climax. Madeleine felt it too.

"Yes! More! Give me more! Knock! Me! Up! Make Maddy a mommy!" Maddy's legs locked tight behind Mr. Jacobs' hips, keeping him deep inside her as his cum painted her already messy insides. With her magically-driven greed for cum amplifying every sensation, Maddy's eyes rolled back with the intense pleasure and she incoherently moaned around the cock that had quickly sank back into her mouth when her pleas had finished. She needed more cum - in her, on her, all over her. She wanted it, and she was a woman who got what she wanted.

* * *

Avaritia and Luxuria shared a chuckle watching their successful mixing of sinful desires. "Greedy for cum" was certainly not a curse Avaritia would have thought of on his own, though as he sat in Luxuria's lap and felt her massive cock passively pumping cum into his stretched cunt, he did have to admit there was a certain appeal. Satisfied with her mortal conquest, and fun with her nominal superior, Luxuria did eventually pull out of Avaritia and move on with her grand plan. Toying with his soaked and wrecked hole, Avaritia continued watching the fall of Madeleine Beckinson.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this mindfucked madness? Check out my twitter at https://twitter.com/ByzanWrites


End file.
